My Sister is a Vampire
by SkyDragonQueen17
Summary: Six years ago Yugi's sister Ruby(Later called Snow) left and now that she's back Yugi is overjoyed but many thing have changed will it bring the siblings closer together or tear the two apart? {Note: Guys Im at a writer's block right now so how do you think I should get Yugi and Ruby/Snow back together? Leave your suggestions in the comment section please I need ideas people}
1. Chapter 1 - Prologe

**Sky: YGO! and CVT are not mine if they were then alot of really crazy shit would have happened.**

**Ruby: Like Yugi, Ryou, and Marik having more ( in Ryou's and Marik's case) siblings.**

**Skyler: True.**

**Talyor: By ALOT.**

**Sky: Girls can we just get to the story already?**

**Ruby: Are we in it?**

**Sky: Maybe.**

**Ruby, Skyler, and Talyor: Ok then.**

**Sky: YAY ( Note: Ruby, Skyler, and Talyor are my OCs and Yugi, Ryou, and Marik's twin/older/younger sisters in some of my story's. You have been warned)**

**PROLOGE**

"Sis, do you have to go?" asked a 10 year old Yugi. "Saddly yes Yugi. I would not be doing this if I did not have to." replied Ruby, Yugi's older sister. Ruby slowly closed the suitcase she had been packing. "Don't worry I'll write to you as much as I can Yugi." Yugi looked up at Ruby and she saw the tears in her little brother's eyes. "Hey it's ok Yugi don't cry." "It's not fair! The bastards are tearing us apart!" little Yugi scearmed. "I know Yugi I know but we can't go aginst them we don't have enough money and power to even try to sway the court's mind. Hell Grampa went broke trying to keep us together." Ruby said, trying to calm Yugi down. "Hey Yugi I want to give you something." Ruby pulled out a little locket. "A locket?" little Yugi asked. "Not just a locket there are only two of these lockets in existence, and I have the other one." Ruby told Yugi as she was pulling her locket out for underneth her shirt. "Wow thanks sis!" exclaimed Yugi. Ruby smiled at this, she knew Yugi would like it. "RUBY SNOW JEWEL MOTO GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE NOW OR WE'LL MISS OUR FLIGHT!" shouted Mr. Moto drunk off his ass again. "Damn it. Well that's my quew. Good bye Yugi I hope we can see each other again." Ruby hugged little Yugi. "You and me both sis, you and me both." Ruby and Mr. Moto got into a cab waiting for them outside. "Bye Ruby I'll miss you!" Yugi shouted. "I'll miss you to Yugi bye!" Ruby yelled back. And with that Ruby and Mr. Moto left.

**Sky: Told you Ruby.**

**Ruby: Yay but why did you start off the story like that?**

**Sky: Background for the rest of the story.**

**Ruby: Oh.**

**Skyler: Hey when are me and Talyor going to be in the story?**

**Sky: In good time Skyler don't worry.**

**Talyor: Ok! Comment please we'd love your feedback.**

**Sky: And no flames I'm new to this and this is my first story ok!**


	2. Chapter 2-Coming Home

**Sky: Hello again YGO and CVT fans to my lair of the imagination.**

**Ruby: Do you have to be so dramatic all the time Sky?**

**Sky: Yes. XP**

**Talyor: Guys let's just get on with the story?**

**Sky: Fine, I DONT OWN YGO AND CVT THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS WHO I AM GIVING A SHOUT OUT TO FOR THEIR AWSOME WORK LOVE YOU BOTH KEEP IT UP GUYS. **

**COMING HOME**

"Why you ungratful little bitch!" raged as he threw a table across the room. "Do you not know what I have done for you?!" "No I don't because all YOU do is sit on your ass and drink. I'M the one how has to provide for the two of us and in the end YOU spend all of OUR fucking money on goddamn booze. Well that's it I'm done; I have had enough of your bullcrap. I'm going back home to Japan and that's FINAL you asshole; I don't give a shit anymore, you could go to hell for all I fucking care. Your DEAD to me you werthless asshole! Let's go Vlad; the longer we stay here the more I could be a danger to our friends." Snow(Ruby) said with discust and a murderous look in her eyes. "Anything for you my beutiful winter jewel." Vlad replied, stuping down to kiss her on her rosy red lips as they walked outside. Snow smiled at this; but then she heard her yami, Aleria, trying to tell her something over their mind link. 'Aibou, are you alright you seem more violant than usual? Are you on your period again I thought you came off of it a few days ago?' 'Aleria I'm fine, and no I'm not on my period again you know that shit is monthly. Besides you are my best friend and darker half you should know me by now.' Snow replied, mentally pouting at her yami. Aleria suddenly gasped. 'A shadow demon. Aibou look out!' "Vlad!" "Ah; SON OF A BITCH!" Vlad screamed out as the shadow demon torn out a chunk of his shoulder. 'Aibou, we have to switch, NOW!' 'I know let's do this!' "YUGIOH!" the two girls shouted out in harmony(queue YugiYami tranformation scene). "Damned shadow demon BEGONE!" Aleria shouted as the glowing eye in the middle of her forhead (like Yami's) started to grow dimmer. Aleria ran over to where Vlad laid bleeding heavily from his shoulder. "Vladimir are you alright?" Aleria asked, conserned for the young man's health. "I'll be fine but I could use some painkillers right now." Vlad replied. 'Aleria please let me back in control I need to speak to Vlad.' 'Alright Aibou anything for you.' In a flash of light Snow was back in control. "Vlad," "Yes Snow." "Do you want to go to Japan with me to meet my little brother?" Vlad smiled at what his beloved was saying. "Of course my winter jewel." "YAY!" And with that the happy couple walked off into the night, talking about their plans for the near future and how they would introduce Vlad to the rest of Snow's family.

**IN JAPAN**

"Yami I so exited!" Yugi exclaimed, refolding the peice of paper in his hands. "Oh really and why is that Aibou?" Yami asked, leaning over Yugi's shoulder. "My sister Ruby is coming back home to Japan with her boyfriend and their friends." Yugi said, looking up at his darker half. "And your exited about this how?" Yami asked, still confused on how his Aibou could be so happy about this. "Do you realise how long it's been since I've last seen her? Six years; six goddamn years. That's about half of my life right there." Yugi replied, insalted by what Yami had just said. "Wow Aibou I didn't know it was that long since you last saw her." Yami said, ashamed by what he said before. He turned to look at the clock. "Aibou you should be going to bed it's 11:30; don't you have school tomorrow?" "Crap, I forgot about that," Yugi yawned out, "Thanks Yami your like a big brother to me." Yami smiled at what his Aibou said. "Good night Yugi, my little Aibou." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear. "Good night." Yugi whisper-yawned. Yugi turned off his light, shifted onto his side, and drifted into a peaceful slumber. But little did Yugi know there was a vampire right on his windowsill waiting for the right moment to come so she could strike at the little hikari's neck. She silently opened the window, creeping in as she did so. Yami felt the vampire's dark presence as she crept into the room, slowly stalking closer to Yugi's bed. But before the vampire could strike at little Yugi a hand came out of the darkness, grabing the vampire by the collar of her blouse, and pulling her into the shadows. Yami looked on, trying to find out who had just saved his Aibou. Then after a long strugle a girl walked out of the shadows. "Who are you, why are you here, and why did you save my Aibou?" Yami whispered, trying not to wake Yugi. "Your questions will answered very soon I can tell you that. But I have a question for you. What is Yugi to you?" And with that the girl slipped back into the shadows, leaving Yami to ponder the girl's question in the near darkness.

**Sky: Yes I'm that mean bitches I left you all on a cliff hanger.**

**Ruby: AND... She will only continue to update this story if she gets at least 20 reveiws by the time she finishes writing her first one-shot.**

**Tayor: So please comment you bloody wankers.**

**Skyler: Because the 4 of us don't want to see this story die.**

**Sky: You heard them now COMMENT OR I WILL SENT BAKURA AFTER YOU!**


End file.
